Touched By An Angel
by HappyRaphiesSunshineGrrl
Summary: Sometimes people come into our lives and change everything. you never know the perpose. Please revue! thankyou.-Sunny I PUT UP ANOTHER CHATPER! :D LA LA LA
1. Default Chapter

_HOWDEE!!_

_it's Sunny and boy, I've gotta story! La La La! WOW, waiting three days seemed like forever iwas so excited to sign up and share if i kew that i had to wait i woudl have signed up before i wrote my storey!! Okay so I don't own those shell-back-boys, but I sure wish I did. They all belong to Eastman and Laird and Mirage though. Pout! But this story and my girl ANGEL are MINE MINE MINE. LOL!_

_Rated: PG (they may say bad words, but I dunno yet. I can't decide)_

_Set in: the first movie time._

_Summary: Sometimes special people come into our lives, and change everything!_

* * *

TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL by Sunny 

They shot her. They killed her. They killed her sister! No matter how hard Angel ran, or how far she'd come since that truely blisteringly hot august night she couldn't escape the most noble of sacrafices her twin sister had made for her and the consequences which followed dragging her into a life of nightmares and hell.

She panted. She strained to put as much distence between her and the evil scientists' tyrannicall security crew as she possibly could. It wasn't enough that they took her and her twin sister from there home in the orphenage. They performed horrible terrible painful experiements on them. They twisted they're shapes and made freaks out of both of them.

Wings now sprouted from her back, rainbowy black feathers like raven feathers. The feathers fanned out from her new limbs. Her back was covered in small feathers that disappeared under her shockingly red hair and made a V just above the narrow tapered waistline of her pants. She dispised her wings they were the reasons she could not go to the police. She had to hide unless she wanted every scientist in the world wanting to cut her up on their tables. They made it hard to hide. She would need a coat to cover them. She shivered. She would need a coat any ways soon too she had been running for 2 months and was nearly tired to death. The weather was changing and getting colder.

Angel saw the dawn was coming and knew she'd have to land she could fly at night with her raven colored wings because people could not see her but the day time took away her invisibleness. She closed her eyes the wind blew over her pale skin and pretty

face.

"Sister? I need your help guide me help me find shelter and help me find food and help me fin safety. We allways thought as one mind when you were still among the living. We've sufferred horrible terrible painful torments together, and you got shot instead of letting them shoot me. We are bonded together: one soul in two bodies. Show me. Guide me. Give me the strength to keep travelling."

A gentle voice called in her mind, 'Angel, you know I am here, as I will always be here. There is a lush grove not far from here, behind a store. Sleep there, and when the owners put out milk for they're cat, you can take that. What you need most is sleep, and water. The stream in the lush grove will provide the fresh cold water and the shady moss will be your bed.'

"Thank you sister! How I've missed you… I WILL be strong, but I am so very lost without you to hold me."

The voice warmed, 'I will always be with you. Sure as the sun will rise and God is in Heaven. We will be together again. But now you have a perpose. You will find your reffuge in New York City.'

Angel wiped away the tears that threatenned to fall, but she did not let them fall. She was strong of spirit. "I understand." She touched down in the field just as the dawn started, had her milk and cold fresh water, and slept for the rest of the day in the safty of the lush grove.

* * *

_Contined next chapter!!!_

_la la la!!_

_Pleas give me lots and lots of revues. la la la!_


	2. Chatper 2

_Hey guys!! it's sunny again! Thank you for the revues. They were very nice. but you can always have more, right? right? but yes. this chapter's where they MEET. yes. you'll see. if i shut up lol. kay! on with the storey!!  
_

* * *

**Touched by an Angel, Chapter 2: **

Raphael was mad. Leonardo was making him wash the floors again. "We live in a soower!! The floors are just dirty and you need to live with it!!" Raph dropped the dirty water on Leonardo's head. Splinter was mad. "Fine! I'm leaving. You love him better anywaysw. "Ha Ha!" said Michaelangelo. "Leo you're all wet!!"

Raphael went to the surface and walks around the alleys. He was still mad. He heard beautiful singing and found a girl with wings in the allie. "Who are you?" She was beautiful like a nightinggail.

"My name is Angel. I'm lost and hurt. Can you help me?"

"How're you hurt?"

"My wing is brokena nd I got raped."

"How?"

"I was trying to earnmy dinner. In that club in there. I sang for them and they loved me lots. But I went to get payed and they were mean and rapedme and found my wings and called me a dirty bird and threw me out and I'm got a broken wing."

"I am so mad. How coudl they do that! I will teacht hem to be mean he said while pulling out his size. He looked at her and saw a perfect crystal tear forming in her violet eyes. He put his size away. "I can not take revenge now. I will later. My brother will fix you."

He picked her up. He cradled her like a baby bird in his hand and took her home.

She thought to her sister "Is this my perpose, sister?'

The angle smiled in Angel's mind and Angel was safe.

* * *

_to be continues…!!!_

_What will the boys say when raphael brings her home i don't know yet. but i will write it ans see! :D  
_


End file.
